Matching Scarves
by Burning Ice Phoenix
Summary: Ivan kidnaps Gilbird to make Gilbert wear a matching scarf and the chaos that follows.
1. Chapter 1

**Something of a warning... There is a lot of crack ahead xD;;**

* * *

The meeting was at its usual peak of chaos, just before Germany starts yelling at everyone to keep things in order. And he was just about to do that when the slamming door replaced his usual slam on the desk. "Sorry I'm late!" Came Russia's cheerful voice. "I had a little something to do!" His overly cheerful voice brought everyone to look at him for a moment before they returned to their squabbles. They didn't notice the person trudging behind Russia until the two sat down at their respective seats.

"................" A silence swept through the room as the two became the center of everyone's attention. No one really dared to make a sound since Prussia, the person who was behind Russia, had an angry look on his face and he looked like he was about to snap. And while he is not unmanageable when he snaps, unlike the person he's sitting next to, it is still not a good idea.

While everyone was worrying about what to say, a rather blunt Asian decided to ask. "Is this some sort of European affair, aru?" China asked. "Wearing pink clothes when you have the hots for someone, aru?"

And immediately after that, the whole place exploded into noise again. But this time on questions surrounding the two.

"How'd this happen?"

"I thought you hated each other?"

"No! It's an evil-brain-washing-thing-a-ma-bob!"

Russia was sitting rather calmly during all of this while Gilbert was twitching and very close to going insane. "QUIET!" Prussia ended up yelling and slamming his hand down on the desk to emit a loud enough noise to scare everyone in to silence. "I don't want to be here and if you don't mind, I'll take my leave." He said and he kicks the chair back into place and marches out of the room.

Afterwards, Russia starts chuckling. "My boyfriend's so cute, da?"

That was all the confirmation that France and Spain needed.

"Ah! After all those rejections from Hungary..." Hungary made a face at France as he said this. "He's finally gotten over it and settled down! Papa's so happy!"

"Si! Madre is close to tears!" Spain said then paused to look at France. "Wait, why do you get to be the father?"

"Because I top."

"Says you."

The two's argument was cut short by yet another slamming of desks. This time by a very angry Germany. "You..." The German was barely able to contain his anger. "...Stay away from my brother."

Russia replied with his usual grin. "And who are you to tell me that? I'm sure Gilbert is allowed to see whoever he wants, da?"

"Don't make me say it again." Germany threatened. "If I see you with my brother under any circumstances..." He growled. "...You'll be sorry."

"I'll be sorry?" The Russian let out a chuckle. "I beg to differ."

Germany gave him a glare before deciding to be mature and to deal with him later if he really did try to get close to Prussia. He turned to walk out of the room when Romano's voice was heard through the crowd this time.

"Hey, if it upsets the Potato Bastard, by all means, chase after Prussia like you've never done before. I support you all the way!" He said, giving the Russian a thumbs up, but receiving a rather scary glare from Germany. That was enough for him to jump off his chair and hide under the table.

* * *

"...You don't have to follow me around everywhere you know!" Prussia protested as he sat down on the bench of a cafe. He started slurping the soda through the straw quickly. "I'm not going to take the damn scarf off!"

"And how can I be sure of that unless I follow you around?" Russia said as he sat opposite of Prussia with a grin.

Prussia chewed on the straw in frustration. "...If you didn't have Gilbird captive...I'd rip this thing to shreds!" He said, pointing at the pink scarf.

"Well, then, more the reason to keep an eye--" Russia paused mid sentence and Prussia looked up at him in mild curiosity.

"What's the mat--" Prussia didn't finish his sentence as Russia pulled him up by the scarf into a kiss. Prussia immediately tried to push away. "W-W-What was that...?" He noticed the area getting a bit darker and looked up to see his younger brother staring down at them. "W-West? ...You're looking a bit scary today..."

"Haha, so what are you going to do about it, Germany?" Russia asked in that same singsong voice he usually used. "Start world war 3?"

Prussia could see his brother shaking and trembling with anger. "Um...West, that...Uh..."

"Of course, Germany, if you're not going to take him, I'll just bring him home with me!"

Prussia grimaced at that. Why was Russia provoking Germany so much? Of course, he hadn't heard what Germany had said after he left the meeting.

And just when the atmosphere was getting extremely tense, Italy happened. "Ve~! You guys get along so well!"

"...Excuse me?" Prussia had to ask. That was...certainly not something he had expected to hear.

"You and Russia...How adorable!" Italy said as he went on to daydream. "Why don't you kiss me more often, Germany?"

Germany seemed stunned still while Prussia stared at Italy in disbelief.

"...Excuse me?" Prussia repeated.

* * *

"You really don't have to follow me all the way to my house, you know?" Prussia grumbled in annoyance.

"Yes I do. You don't want me to accidentally cut a wing off Gilbird, do you?" Russia said with a smile.

Prussia responded with a growl and a glare.

"...Oh!" Russia looked thoughtful for a moment. "...There's no one else living with you, right?"

"No. Why do you ask?" Prussia said, having yet to catch on.

"Well..." Russia's grin turned a little more predatorial as Prussia realized the deep shit he just might get himself in. "If no one's here...Let's have some fun, da?"

"No...Wait..." Prussia said as he was pushed down onto the couch.

"I have Gilbird..." Russia threatened. Prussia didn't struggle no more and didn't fight back when the Russian started kissing his neck.

Russia was about to start taking off Prussia's clothing when there was a flash. And along with it, the sound of liquid hitting the floor. Both nations looked upwards. "...Japan?" Prussia asked. There was a square hole where the light bulb had been. The Japanese man was holding a camera in one hand and his nose in the other. Boy, that was a lot of blood coming out.

"E-Excuse me...I'm sorry."

"Japan. I want an explanation as to why you're in my house. Not lyrics from your song." Japan said, trying to get up now, pushing Russia off.

"I...I'm sorry." Japan repeated. "I'll clean everything up soon..." He said, disappearing from view for a moment before returning now with the missing piece of ceiling

"...Well now that he's gone..."

"Not a chance." Prussia replied as he sat up.

"Why not?" Russia asked with a pout.

"Because. I'm sure that guy is up there. And if he's up there..." Prussia walked over to his closet. "Hungary must be here too." He opened the closet and expected to have Hungary tumbling out. To his shock she didn't. Taiwan did.

"Whoops...I got caught...." She said with a short laugh.

"Where's Hungary?"

"Outside the window."

From outside, Hungary poked her head up. "Taiwan! You just wanted to get even cause you got caught!" She said angrily Taiwan giggled.

"So Russia, do you really think it's safe with these girls around?"

"...Da." The Russian answered with a smile. "I don't mind an audience."

"Excuse me, _what?_" Prussia asked in disbelief. "I mind!"

"And I don't care." Russia said, crossing his arms.

"Even if you have Gilbird, I will not have sex with someone else watching." Prussia said and crossed his arms as well.

"Darn." Russia said and cursed something in Russian.

* * *

When Germany walked into Austria's house, he was greeted by the sound of Chopin. Walking through the doorway into the room, he sat down on one of the chairs set aside for spectators. "Hmm...And what might you be so frustrated about today?" Germany inquired when Austria was done.

"The meeting." Austria simply answered. "I was...rather shocked."

"You weren't the only one." Germany said with a sigh.

"Its not only that..." Austria started.

"Oh? There's more?" Germany didn't think that so many things could upset Austria within one day.

"...Hungary...She went spying on them. Along with Japan. And...there was a girl with them too, I don't quite remember her name, though."

"Taiwan, it must be. She's rather attached to Japan." Germany thought for a moment. "Wait a minute...all three of them are together?" He suddenly got a bad feeling about this. He knew that France was missing from the picture, but three out of the four of them could already spell trouble. "Do I need to ask? What type of pictures did they get?"

"Hungary gave me copies. They're outside on the kitchen table. I couldn't look at it for more that 5 seconds." He said, holding his head in a way that might appear that he had a headache.

Germany had a clue of what was in these pictures. They couldn't be any worse than what he has in the back of his closet.

Leaving Austria, Germany went to take a look.

From the music room, Austria could hear the yelp from the German and just imagined the shocked look on his face. He wondered if there would be injured Russians or injured Germans tonight.

* * *

"Like, seriously? You saw them like together?" Poland asked Italy as he painted his nails pink.

"Yes! They were definitely sharing a romantic kiss and everything! Ve~! Too bad Germany decided to come and stop them..." Italy said with a frown. "I wish I can make it up to them..."

"Well...I like totally had no idea that they were like going out! I mean like, I just don't see any common ground on them!"

"Really? Weren't they friends...a long while back?"

"Hmm...Oh, right. I think I like remember that one... I guess they do like, have something in common."

"What is it?"

"Partitioning me."

"Oh...I'm sorry for bringing that up."

"Naw...Its like, no big deal! I mean, I'm like, totally over that! The next time they try it, I'll like, totally make Warsaw their new capitals! That sounds totally nice, doesn't it?"

Italy had to think about that one. Prussia's capital is technically Berlin now. And that's Germany's capital as well. "...Ve! No! That's a very bad idea!" He said in a panicked voice.

"Yikes! Like relax! I was only kidding...!" Poland paused for a moment. "...Is that crying, I like hear?"

"Huh? Oh, that's just Big Brothers France and Spain in the next room."

"...That, like doesn't explain why I like, hear crying."

"They're really happy for Prussia, I think." Italy recalled them shouting phrases of joy because Prussia was finally able to find someone to go out with. Romano couldn't stand it and had tried to choke the both of them, again.

"Sheesh, like what are they? Those parents who, like swoons over their daughter's marriage or something?"

"..."

"..." Poland looked at Italy. "What? Why are you so silent?"

"That. That can't be it, can it?" Italy said in a slightly low, hushed tone.

"What?"

"Ve! Prussia's getting married to Russia! This calls for a celebration!"

* * *

"How did it go from wearing a scarf to stalking me where ever I go?" Prussia said. He was taking a walk in the park and Russia was walking with him.

"I'm not stalking you if I'm right here next to you!"

"Really? Cause it really feels like it!" Prussia hissed. "Can't you just let me be by myself for two seconds?"

"I let you do that when you wanted to use the bathroom."

"You walked into the bathroom with me and stood guard in front of the stall!"

"I didn't go in."

Prussia rolled his eyes at the last statement. "Thank God you didn't!" He was pretty sure that if the Russian wanted to, he'd probably break down the door. Those things weren't very sturdy. "Look, can I just have half an hour alone?" The Russian gave him a look that seemed like it wasn't happening. "Fifteen minutes? Ten?"

"Fine. Ten." Russia said, taking a seat in a nearby bench. "I'll wait here for you. If the count goes past ten, some bird will get hurt."

"I get it!"

* * *

Prussia had finally gotten out of Russia's view when he started hearing voices.

"Nab him on three, ok? Like, don't screw up, ok?"

"Ve~ I understand!"

"Ok. Three!"

"Wait! What happened to 'one' and 'two'?"

Prussia sighed and walked over to the bushes. He wasn't going to get any peace for the whole day was he? "What are you two doing?" He asked the Italy and Poland who was staring up at him from behind the bushes.

"..." There was a bit of awkward silence as the three stared at each other. "Ok! Plan B!" Poland yelled. "Ready? One, two, three! Like, grab him!"

"Ve~! Yes sir!"

"Wait, what are you--?"

* * *

Ten minutes were up and Russia didn't see Gilbert anywhere. Preparing to carry out his threat, he decided to call Prussia to let the other know what he was going to do or at least try to beg for mercy (because watching him do that was always fun).

Taking out his cell phone, he punched in Prussia's number and waited for the other to pick up.

* * *

"Why the hell are you putting me in a car? I need to get back to Russia or else--"

"You can like, totally spend a few hours away from him can't you?" Poland said as he kicked Prussia into the back seat of the car.

"Ve~ Sorry, Prussia..." Italy said from the drivers seat as Poland got into the passenger seat next to Italy. Italy quickly locked the doors before Prussia could do anything.

"What are you doing...? Wait! Italy's driving?"

And before there were any more protests Italy started speeding down the road and onto the highway.

'...Lache du uber Ihrem Schicksal Gibben du mich!...'

Poland twitched. "Your ringtone is totally not cool..."

"Well, I think its cool." Prussia said with a roll of eyes as he answered it. "Hallo? ... Look, I can't help it that I've been kidnapped onto a car speeding at 100mph--"

"I'll take that!" Poland said, reaching out to snatch the phone from Prussia.

"Hey!"

"Look, Russia. I know you like, totally love Prussia to the max and stuff, but like, we all need to have some girl time--"

"We're all guys here!" Prussia protested when he heard that.

"--So we'll like, return him to you, like by the end of the day." Poland said and he hung up on the Russian.

* * *

Russia stared at the phone for a while after Poland hung up on him. He sighed, playing hero can't be all that bad if America enjoys it all the time.

* * *

Notes...

Prussia's ringtone - It is a line from his song in the Ore-Sama CD

**

* * *

**

De-Anon from Kink Meme, again owo`;; Originally 8 parts. I wanted to put it altogether in one, but that was really really long so I'm cutting it into two.

EDIT! I didn't realize the little bars I used to seperate the text didn't appear before... I've fixed it and hopefully I didn't cause too much confusion earlier.


	2. Chapter 2

Before Prussia knew it, he was pushed into a store that he didn't recognize or even had time to identify and shoved into the changing rooms in the back. "Hey! Let me out of here!" He yelled, starting to bang on the door. Why were the locks on the outside anyways?

To his relief, the door does open, but what was forced onto him was something white and then the door slammed close again. "Put it on or like, you'll never get out of there!" Poland threatened.

"What?" Prussia didn't even know what this was and if anything, he had to keep that scarf on. How was he supposed to put this on? Well, the Russian wasn't watching him right now so...

Holding the clothing up to see what exactly it was, he let out an angry yell. "Poland! You might be a cross dresser, but I'm not!"

"Put the wedding dress on or you'll like, never get out of there!" Came the response.

Prussia growled angrily and against his better judgment, he put the dress on. At least only Poland and Italy would see him. Wrapping the scarf around his neck, he knocked on the door. "I'm done."

The door opened a crack and Poland peeked in. Seeing that Prussia was indeed dressed, he opened the door for him to come out.

"Ve! Prussia you look nice!"

"S-Shut up! I can't believe you two got me into this dress...!" He complained as he crossed his arms with a pouty look on his face. "Can I go take this off now? I don't want anyone we know to see me like this in the dressing room."

"Oh relax! I like, reserved this just for us! There's like, no one who can break into here!" Right after Poland said that, there was a gasp from the other side of the room.

Door opened, Belarus stood there staring at them.

"B-Belarus? What are you doing here?" Prussia asked frantically and then shot Poland a glare.

"Liar."

"N-No I didn't! I like, totally asked them to keep everyone out!"

"...No one can keep me away from my favorite wedding shop..." Belarus muttered. She came to look at the wedding dresses here every day. She needed to be prepared for the day she has to look at this stuff with her brother. "...I didn't know you were getting married, Prussia. ...Or the fact that you're a girl..."

"No! To both of them!" Prussia answered quickly.

"What? But, Prussia, you're getting married to Russia, right?" Italy asked.

"What?" Was both Prussia and Belarus's response.

"Er, Italy? Like, let's not go there..." Poland knew of Belarus's 'tendencies'.

"What are you talking about? As if I'd get married to that commie!"

"Married...? To my brother...?" Belarus asked with a scary look on her face. "No! I'm the only one who gets married to my brother!"

"W-Wait! I didn't even do anything!

"Hey! Italy! Like, let's get out of here before anything like, worse happens!"

The door opened again. "Prussia, I thought the GPS was malfunctioning when it led me to a wedding store, but it seems that you really are here..." Russia mumbled as he seemed to be fixing some sort of device in his hand. "Oh! That dress looks nice on-- AAAH! B-Belarus!" Russia looked like he wanted to run away, but was unsure if he'd be able to get away.

"Brother! Is it true? That you're getting married to him?" The way she emphasized 'him' made a chill go down Prussia's spine.

"E-Er...d-d-da?" Russia said unsurely.

"No! We're not!" But Belarus didn't even hear Prussia's words.

She marched up to him, glared at him for a whole minute, before holding the knife to his neck threateningly. "You'll regret this..." She said before marching towards the door. Before she left, she threw a knife, not the one she uses all the time, at Prussia which he dodged and narrowly missed him.

"Why the hell did you say 'yes' to that?" Prussia yelled. "Are you trying to get me killed?"

"...No." Russia said in a quiet voice. "...It was reflex, da? Just said whatever came to mind..."

"Whatever. I want to change out of this dress."

"Ve! But you look so pretty in it, Prussia!"

All three turned to look at the Italian.

"Like, not helping, Italy."

* * *

"C'mon, Japan! You know as well as I do what that scarf means!" America whined over the phone.

"Yes. It means that they love each other." The Japanese man replied calmly.

"No! No! Its obviously a machine to take over people's minds! There is no other reason why Prussia would agree to wear it--"

"He'd agree to it if they loved each other."

"But they've hated each other since the Berlin Wall!"

"Time changes people."

"But--"

"No."

"I didn't even say it yet! I just want you to--"

"No."

"I--"

"No. I don't want any more free McDonald's gift cards and ninja hamburgers are definitly out of the question."

"How do you know what I was about to ask..."

"It proves I spend far too much time with you."

"Wait, that's--"

"I support the two's relationship and will not help you in sabatoging it. Bye." Japan hung up the phone so he wouldn't have to reply with any more negitive responses. Walking back to his living room, he looked at the two girls there. "So how is the doujinshi coming?"

"Ah! Japan! Can you help me out with this? ...I can't seem to get the position right..." Hungary mumbled, showing Japan what she was drawing.

"...Oh, that. Look, the leg should be more like this..." He picked up a pencil and started sketching to show her. "And the expression is more like... Oh, Taiwan, don't you have a picture of the other day when China and Korea was--" Taiwan handed Japan a photo. "Oh! Thanks Taiwan!" He said before showing Hungary the picture. "See, their expressions have to be softer. And at this point his XXX should be XXX... Don't drag it out too long."

"Yes, Japan! Wow, you're great at this!"

"It comes with experience." Japan said with a satisfied smile.

* * *

"Aw, geez...How will I do this without ninja hamburgers?" America mumbled as he sat on his couch. He was thinking of other (likely impossible) ways to destroy the scarf when the doorbell rang. "I'll be right there!" He called as he ran to the door. "Hey, what's up--AHH!"

Standing in front of his house was none other than Belarus.

"W-What are you doing here...?" America said as he trembled from the chilly air (he wasn't scared! Heros don't get scared!).

"I need your help."

* * *

"Yes! I knew someone would see things my way!" America exclaimed happily.

"That scarf is proof of their love so it needs to be destroyed." Belarus stated firmly. But what she was planning was keeping it. It was something that her brother touched before, after all. "So what's the plan?"

"Well...I was trying to get Japan to make me ninja hambur--"

"I'll think of something and tell you." Belarus cut him off.

* * *

"America. You idiot! Teaming up with Belarus for such a petty reason? What is wrong with you?" England said as he took a sip of his tea. The two (...three?) were in someone's house. England couldn't really remember who's it was though.

"See! Even you don't agree! Only Belarus understands me!"

"I support the two's relationship."

"Why does everyone say that?" America whined. He didn't get it. The only thing he saw between those two was an evil scarf with Communist brain washing effects.

"Because. Its nice to see that some people I knew from a long time ago finally gets love..." He said with a sigh as if he wished that it happened to him. "Instead, I get stuck with an idiot who is obsessed with junk food."

"What idiot are you talking about?"

"I rest my case."

"...I don't get it..." America murmered before turning around. "Hey! Canada! What do you think?"

Oh, so there was a third person in the room... England hid his embarrassment of not noticing by drinking his tea.

"H-Huh, me?" The Canadian seemed to have been lost in thought.

"Yea, you're always nice to Prussia so you'll help me save him from that scarf and Russia, right?"

"U-Um, I..." Canada hugged Kumajiro a little tighter. "I-If Prussia prefers to hang out with Russia now, I can't say anything!" He said before getting up and running into his own room, slamming the door. "I have tons of other friends who remember who I am!" He shouted at the two through the door.

"...I feel like I did a bad thing..." America muttered.

"Yea. I think you did."

* * *

When Germany came to find Russia in the evening, he was fuming mad. He's been hearing all sorts of stories today and the most recent one was that they were getting married. He couldn't believe it! And if that Russian thinks that he his marrying his brother after all those years of horrible things that he's done to Prussia, he has another thing coming.

"No, wait! Germany!" The Italian called as he got out of the car and did his best to keep up with the German. "Reconsider this! I mean they're really happy with this..."

"No! We all know that he's abusive and I have no idea what he might end up doing to my brother!"

"B-But! Japan agrees with me! He said that time changes people." Italy explained.

"And I'm worried that it doesn't happen in all cases--" Germany paused mid sentence as he saw two figures on the roof. One in a dress and the other dressed in black. The sun was still setting so he wondered why that one would dress completely in black. "What are you doing?" He called up to get the two's attention.

The girl turned, not really disturbed while the other flinched and turned around jerkily as if he was afraid of who it might be below them.

America let out a sigh of relief when he saw it was only Germany and took off the mask he was wearing. "Wow, you scared me there Germany! I seriously almost thought you were Russia!"

"...If it was my brother, I do not think that he would only be calmly asking why we're up here." Belarus said slowly. No, her brother would probably start another Cold War out of suspicion of the American.

"Er...Right. So what are you doing up there?" Germany repeated again.

"Oh! You see, we're on a mission! We're going to destroy the mind controlling scarf on your brother!" America said, sounding more enthusiastic on the fact that he was on a spy mission.

Germany resisted the urge to facepalm. "...Just don't hurt my brother in the process..." He said with a groan. He knew that he probably won't be able to stop these two if he wanted to. America because he's stubborn and has a thick skull, Belarus because she's stubborn and has a knife.

"Don't worry! The hero will never hurt a civilian!"

* * *

"How did this happen?" Prussia asked. He was sitting in the dark dinning room having a candle-lit dinner with Russia. "No seriously. How did it end up like this?"

"Eh? Well, if we're going to get married than we should act like fiancés, da?"

"We're not getting married and we're not fiancés." Prussia stated with a scowl. "You've never proposed to me. And we've never even dated." He said as he started taking a bite of his food.

"That can be changed. Go out with me."

Prussia dropped his fork when he heard that. He stared at Russia in shock for a moment before chuckling nervously. "That's not a good joke."

"I'm not joking." He said in a hurt tone.

"Y-You're not? U-Um...Well, that's..." Prussia felt his cheeks flare up. "I--"

CRASH!

Both occupants of the room watched as the roof broke down and two people came jumping down.

"James Bond?"

"No, I'm pretty sure that's just America."

A knife flew towards them, missing them both at the perpendicular bisector and hitting the wall.

"E-Er, please tell me that was just a super-human butler with really good aim, please?"

"N-N-No, I-I'm a-afraid that must be my s-s-s-sister..."

America walked out of the smoke, with the mask on this time. "Let me make this quick. Give me the scarf."

"Even if that's a voice changer, we know that's you, America." Prussia said with a slight roll of eyes.

America took the mask off. "Dammit! I thought it was a pretty good disguise! Right, Bela?"

"No, it was stupid." Belarus said as she walked through the smoke.

"You didn't say that before!"

"It was amusing to watch you act like an idiot in that outfit."

Russia, who was hiding behind Prussia due to Belarus's appearance, wanted to ask what was going on when the doorbell rang. "Uh...I'll go get that, da?" Russia said as he quickly left, he didn't want to stay in the same room as Belarus for any longer.

"Hello-- Ah!" Russia had to duck an incoming punch.

"Where's my brother?" Germany demanded.

"Um, look, I'd love to discuss this with you, but now's really not a good time--"

"AAAAAH! GET OFF ME AMERICA!" Came the yell from inside.

"Bruder?" Germany said as he tried to look into the room beyond Russia.

"So, you see, its best that you don't come in-- EEP!"

"Dear brother, now that the nuisance is gone, we can spend some quality time together..." Belarus said, hugging Russia from behind.

"AAAAAAH! NO!" Russia yelled before accidentally slamming the door.

"Ve. It sounds hectic in there."

"...Indeed it does."

* * *

When Germany finally got the door open (He was getting far too worried by the sounds coming from inside), they seemed to have calmed down already.

Prussia was sitting on the couch, looking a bit scared with Belarus on the other end, she looked quite mad. And standing in front of the two, America and Russia seemed to be having some sort stare down.

"What happened in here...?" Germany asked, noting the broken roof and the multiple broken glass items on the floor.

"America managed to destroy the scarf Russia gave me and these two Eastern Europeans are not happy." Prussia said with a shrug.

"Oh." Germany said with a sigh. He should've known. "Bruder? Can we please go home now?" He didn't add the 'cause I have a headache' part because he's afraid he will get even more of a headache due to it.

"No. I still need my bird back."

"Your bird...?"

Everyone in the room turned to look at Russia.

"Someone please tell me how the hell this all happened? Please?" Germany said with another sigh.

"...Only if America would stop thinking that he is free to break my roof."

"What? But they always get away with doing damage in spy movies."

"Those were spy movies. Now you better pay for brother's bills."

* * *

"Finally! Its about time you give me back Gilbird! I had to sit through West's lecturing." Prussia complained as everyone followed Russia around the house.

America rolled his eyes. "Consider yourself lucky. Germany just called England and told him what happened. I'm getting the second wave when I get home."

"What?" Prussia said, making a face. "I thought you were independent since 1776!"

"I am." America said with a sigh.

"England is just a mother hen." Belarus said.

"Wait, why do you know?"

"Is that jealousy I hear, dear brother?"

"No." Russia quickly stated as he started rummaging his pockets for keys into the room he stopped at. There were a lot of birds chirping in the background.

"How many birds did you kidnap...?"

"...Just one." Russia said as he opened the door. All over the room were tons of little baby chick.

"Oh my gosh! How cute!" Prussia yelled, immediately running into the room and stroking the feathers of each bird. "So if you only kidnapped one then why are there so many?" Prussia asked in midstroke of one bird.

"I left the window opened...I think Gilbird's parents and siblings came for a visit..." Russia said, directing everyone's attention to a corner of the room.

Sitting in between the claws of two rather large birds of prey was the tiny yellow ball of puff that Prussia missed so much. "GILBIRD!" Prussia yelled, running over and starting to climb the shelf the three birds were perched on.

"Bruder! Get down from there!"

"Dude, just where did Prussia get Gilbird from?" America said, crossing his arms as he watched the two Germans.

"...I don't think one would fit in your apartment, America." Belarus stated.

"...Shoot."

* * *

For the next two weeks, Prussia constantly made sure that Gilbird was still there on his head. He also went out of his way to avoid Russia at all costs. Even if it meant that he had to take alternate routes to the supermarket to get food, he was planning to do it.

On the third week, he started relaxing a lot more. He did not check his head as constantly and he stopped making alternate routes to everywhere. He was sitting down in a cafe when it happened.

"I got him!" A cheery voice said from behind him. Prussia whipped around to find in shock that Russia was holding onto Gilbird in his hands.

"Give him back!" Prussia demanded right away.

"I will if you wear these matching--"

"Mein. Gott. RUSSIA!" He yelled out in pure annoyance. "Do you want to repeat what happened like 3 weeks ago?"

Russia pouted. "Its not as if I wanted to cause all that trouble!"

"Then why do you do it?"

"...Because. I wanted you to pay attention to me." Russia mumbled, poking his fingers together and not meeting Prussia's eyes.

"W-What?" Prussia said in surprise. "W-Why would you want my attention?" He asked, crossing his arms to show that he was not a bit startled by how adorable Russia was acting.

"...Er...Well..." The rest was lost in mumbling.

"Speak up!" Prussia demanded. "I can't hear a thing you're saying... God, you remind me of some chick in love..." Prussia bit his lip and looked over at Russia again. "That...That isn't it, is it?"

"Prussia!" Russia jumped and hugged Prussia, knocking both him and the chair down on to the floor. "I really like you and that's why I kidnapped Gilbird! I wanted you to pay attention to me and spend time with me!" Russia said quickly.

"What? Why didn't you just say it instead of doing all that? And...Get off me! You're heavy!" Prussia said, trying to push Russia off.

"Because...I kept trying but somehow, I get stopped a lot..." Russia said, getting up and helping Prussia up before people started staring.

Thinking back, Prussia did remenber a few times where the atmosphere got a little awkward. "Geez...That's what stopped you...?"

"So...um...what do you say? Will you go out with me?"

"Well, uh..." Prussia paused when he saw that Russia was making a puppy dog face at him. "I..." The albino blushed, he never knew Russia could act that cute. "...Yea, I...I'll go out with you." He mumbled.

Russia grinned and hugged Prussia tightly. "I love you Prussia..." He mumbled through the hug as the Prussian complained about being hugged. "Let's go on a date then, Prussia!"

"What? Now?"

"Yes! Let's go, da?" Russia said, pulling the other up with both hands.

"Ah...I guess its ok. West doesn't want me out late though, ok?"

"Da. That's fine." Russia said with a smile as the two walked out together.

* * *

--Epilogue--

"Hey, hurry up and buy the books you need, alright, Italy?" Germany called.

"Ve~ Yea, sure, Germany! Why don't you look at some stuff yourself?" Italy said as he walked to the other end of the bookstore.

Shrugging, Germany decided to look at the comics section. He was about to turn to a different section when something caught his eye. Was that...his brother on the cover? Getting curious, he picked it up and flipped through the pages, looking inside. His jaw fell down in shock.

Right before he was about to yell for a clerk and explain what this was, he felt someone slap him on the back.

"Yo~! West! What's up?" Prussia said, appearing next to his brother.

Germany quickly closed the book and hid it behind his back. "W-What are you doing here, bruder?"

"I'm on a date with Ivan." Hearing that, Germany did his best not to groan. As much as he was against it, somehow Prussia had managed to convince him it was ok. Needless to say, he still didn't support the relation ship very much and now every single day he seemed to be out with Russia. "Hey, West, what-cha got there?" Prussia said, trying to peek behind Germany's back.

"N-Nichts!" Germany quickly said, keeping the book out of his brother's view.

"..." Prussia glared at his younger brother, knowing clearly well that he was hiding something and unless he was sneaky, he would never be able to see it. "...Hey!" Prussia said a bit loudly, pretending to look over Germany's shoulder. "I think some store employee is bullying Italy!"

"WHAT?" Germany yelled angrily and turned around to look for the Italian. The moment he did so, Prussia stole the book out of his hands.

"Gotcha!" Prussia said with a smirk as he looked at the book. "Hey, someone wrote a book about the awesome me!"

"No! Wait! Bruder!" Germany desperately tried to get the book back, but Prussia was much better at this game and despite being shorter, he managed to keep the book away from him.

Prussia frowned at the graphics in the book. "What the hell is this? Someone drew porn on me and Ivan?" He yelled loudly, attracting some attention for other people in the store.

"Bruder! Indoor voices...please...?" He could tell that people were staring.

"Drew what about us?" Ivan's voice came from the other aisle and soon walked over to join the two brothers.

"L-Look at this!" Prussia said, showing the Russian the little comic book. "Who the heck is the author...? Tomboy-Chrysanthemum...?"

Germany paused to think for a moment. Wait. Chrysanthemum? Tomboys? ...Hmm... He'd have to pay a visit to Japan and Hungary's houses later.

"Hey! Ivan! Are you listening to me?" The Russian had taken the book out of Prussia's hands and was concentrating on it intently.

"Hmm...I think I'll buy it!" Russia declared with a grin as he walked over to the cashier.

"Wait...What? Ivan! Get back here!" Prussia yelled, following Russia over to the cashier as well.

"Ve~ Germany~ I got the stuff I needed." Italy said, appearing from behind Germany. "Ve? Prussia and Russia are here too?"

"Y-Yea..." Germany murmered. "Italy, let's get out of here? I don't think I can deal with that couple any longer..."

* * *

"So, Kiku, the doujinshis sold very well! Sold out in 9 out of 10 shops!" Taiwan reported.

"Really? That's great news!"

"But...Um...After this, what will we do next? I mean, we need to make a living, we need more ideas or do we just draw all out XXX?"

"Its not a bad idea...but..." Japan looked deep in thought. "I got a letter from a fan recently. They said they wanted to see a jealous Gilbert..."

"Oh, so do you plan to draw that?"

"No, I plan to make it a reality! You know, add some spice in their love life!"

"I see... So what do you plan to do?"

* * *

"Stop staring."

"No, I wasn't staring."

"Stop staring at Lithuania in a maid dress!" Gilbert yelled as a poor Liet trembled at the dinner table. Having dinner with family, distant relatives, and friends have never been so stressful for Germany.

* * *

**So the epilogue ended up being longer than I hoped because I didn't know how to end it. OTL (Yea, I suck. xP)**

**EDIT!: Fixed the bars here as well. Once again, I apologize for any confusion caused.**


End file.
